Big Macintosh and Rarity love story
by Dancintune
Summary: Human version. Rarimac story. Please review


It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Twilight and her friends were thinking of something special for the end of spring. "Ok we have on the list a baking contest, an animal festival, a sugar carnival, and a sport tournament. Does anyone els have any other ideas?" Twilight asked. Everyone kept thinking. "Rarity, we haven't heard anything from you yet. Do you have any ideas?" Applejack asked. "Well, I do have one. I was thinking a masquerade ball. Like the grand galloping gala except a little smaller. There can be dinner, dancing, games, and karaoke. We all would get to dress nice and have fun. It would even be for the children." Rarity said. "That's a great idea, Rarity. We can have a masquerade ball. All those in favor?" Twilight said. Everyone raised their hand. "It's agreed." Twilight said. Everyone began to work on the ball.

Rarity made her friends the dresses. Twilight's dress was magenta with pink lace around the skirt. Applejack's was made of apple green leather and went up to her knees. Fluttershy's was yellow with butterflies on the skirt forming a flower. Rainbow dash's was had all the colors on her dress with a gold lightning bolt on a black belt around the waist. And Pinkie pie's was pink with little candy hearts. They all fit great. They all thanked Rarity and went to make their masks.

It was the night of the ball. Rarity wasn't even ready. Twilight and Applejack came to her shop. "Rarity, what's wrong?" Twilight asked. "I had a date for the ball. His name was blaze. But he rejected me at the last minute." Rarity said, crying. "I'm sorry sugarcube." Applejack said. "We will just stick together. We can help you get ready." Twilight said. "Thank you girls." Rarity said, wiping her tears. There was still two hours until the ball, so they had plenty of time. Twilight fixed Rarity's hair into a curly bun with a tiara. She put on diamond earrings and a necklace. Rarity picked out a royal purple dress with ruffles and glitter. Applejack found a pair of crystal heels, a sheer purple shaw, white gloves, and a purse for her. Rarity fixed her make up and found her mask. She was dressed as a princess. "You look beautiful." Twilight said. "Absolutely amazing." Applejack said.

They all went to the ball. Everywhere there were people in masks and costumes. It was amazing. Everyone was having a good time. Rarity was still a little sad about her date. Suddenly, a man in a black tux and a plain black mask came up to her. "Howdy miss. What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?" He asked. "My date stood me up. I'm just a little upset." Rarity said. "I don't have a date either. Would you care to dance?" He said. Rarity smiled. "I'd be delighted." She said. She took his hand and they danced the night away. After the ball, He kissed her and disappeared in the dark. Rarity couldn't stop smiling for a while. She noticed his pin fell on the ground. She picked it up. It had a green apple on it. The man never told her his name and she didn't tell him her name. How would she be able to find him?

* * *

The next day, Rarity her little sister Sweetie Belle to sweet apple acres to play with Apple bloom. She watch as she ran around and played with her friend. "Howdy. How are you today, Miss Rarity?" Big Mac asked. "Alright I guess. Well, I'm a little curious about something." Rarity said. "I'd like to hear about that. I bet I can help you." Big Mac said. Rarity looked at him and smiled. "I met this boy last night at the ball and he never told me his name. I just wish I could find him." Rarity said. "I know you will. Miss Rarity, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Big Mac said. "I'd love to." Rarity said. That night, Rarity put on a dress with a sparkly top and a black flowing skirt. She arranged her hair into a bun with a rose. She put on black eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She looked perfect. Big Mac knocked on her door. She opened it up. "Wow, you look mighty pretty, Miss Rarity." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said. They went to dinner and then a walk in the park. "I had a great evening, Big Mac." Rarity said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her house.

The next day, Rarity told her friends what an amazing date she had with Big Mac. For the next few weeks, she and Big Mac have been having dinner and doing stuff together as very good friends. The more fun she had with Big Mac, the more she forgot about that mystery man at the ball. They made a happy couple. Rarity began falling in love with Big Mac but she didn't know if he felt the same way. One day, The girls got tickets to the grand galloping gala. Rarity knew who she wanted to take to the gala. She went over to Big Mac's and knocked on the door. He answered it. "Howdy Rarity. You look nice today." He said. "Thank you. I have an extra ticket to the grand galloping gala and I was wondering, would you like to be my date?" Rarity asked. "I'd love to." Big Mac said. "Wonderful. I'll see you then." Rarity said. She went home to work on her dress.

* * *

It was the night of the gala. The girls were all dressed nice. They waited for Rarity and Big Mac at the train station. They finally came. Rarity had her hair in a side bun with a rose. She had on blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and her glitter mascara. She was wearing a white ball gown with rows of diamonds on the skirt and a white rose on the waist, white gloves, a clear scarf, diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and silver heels. "You look amazing, Rarity." Spike said. "Thank you, Spike." Rarity said. The train came and they were off to Canterlot. They finally arrived at the castle for the gala. "Princess Celestia. It's so good to see you." Twilight said. " it's so nice to see my old student and her friends. Rarity, there is someone here who wants to see you." The princess said. "Really? Who?" Rarity asked. Suddenly, Prince blue blood came out. "Oh dear." Rarity said. "Rarity, it's so good to see you again. I just want to say I'm very sorry for my behavior last year. Can ever forgive and consider being my girl?" Blue blood asked. "I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend now. This is my boyfriend Big Mac." Rarity said. He looked at her and she mouthed please pretend. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Big Mac said. "Quite." Blue blood said. Big Mac and Rarity went to the main ballroom.

"I'm sorry. He was a horrible person to me last year. He used my cloak to put over a spilled glass of water, he kept making hold the door open for him, and he used me as a shield to protect him from a cake. I could never forgive him for that." Rarity said. "It's alright. I understand. I met this girl once when I was little. She was nice at first but she turned out to be very mean to everyone. How about a dance?" Big Mac asked. "Of course." Rarity said. They danced the night away. The prince watched Rarity dance with Big Mac. He wanted Rarity all to himself. He had an idea. He knew about the masquerade ball in her town and he knew that she danced with some man so he would pretend to be that man. "Miss Rarity, You were magnificent at the masquerade ball. I had an extraordinary time with you." Blue blood said. "You were the man in the black mask. Then this must be your pin." Rarity said, holding it up. "I wouldn't wear something that horrid." Blue blood said. "I knew it. You were just saying that so I can be yours. Leave me alone for the rest of my life." Rarity said. The prince walked away.

Big Mac and Rarity went on the balcony. "I guess I'll never find who my mystery man is." Rarity said. "One day you two will meet. I met some girl at that masquerade ball to. I found her by herself. She said her date stood her up." Big Mac said. "You lied to me. You told me you weren't..." Big Mac kissed Rarity before she could finish. "I wanted to tell you, but I was worried you would think less of me. I am in love with you." Big Mac said. "I'm in love with you too." Rarity said. She put her arms around his neck, he put his hands around her waist and they kissed. "Rarity, marry me." Big Mac said. "I beg your pardon?" Rarity asked. "I want to spend my whole life with you. Please marry me." Big Mac said. "I will." Rarity said. They spent the rest of their lives together. They never stopped loving each other.

THE END.


End file.
